


Perfect

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Comfort, F/F, Girl Penis, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Lena's heat hits her hard.





	Perfect

Lena couldn’t stay still.

She was gripping the cushions as she squirmed on the couch, feeling her panties getting ruined as her wetness flooded in her panties. Her heat had hit her full force and she couldn’t think straight, all her brain seem to be able to process was the fact she needed her alpha. Desperately.

It was starting to hurt. Her pussy was clenching around nothing as thoughts of Kara bending her over and fucking her hard filled her head. Only thinking about it got her moaning and whimpering like crazy. She needed her alpha to take her. She needed Kara’s cock pounding her pussy and God, she needed her seed!

She couldn’t thank enough the fact Sam and Alex were watching their 6 month old for the night because she planned on jumping Kara as soon as she walked through the door and spend the whole night fucking like animals.

She whimpered and grabbed her phone to text her wife and ask her when she would be home. Again. Kara had already told her she was on her way but Lena couldn’t help asking it again. She was five seconds away from humping the cushions!

Getting up from the couch, she went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She drank all of it in a go and tossed the bottle to the trash, before going back to living room. She paced the floor, biting on her manicured nails and therefore, ruining them. Now she could barely take the ache.

She heard her phone beeping and grabbed it to read Kara’s text. Five more minutes. Could she even wait five more minutes? She sat back down on the couch, hugging a cushion to her chest as she pressed her thighs together to try and make her ache more bearable. It didn’t work.

She could feel hot tears streaming down her face as her body felt like it was in flames. Her chest was burning and so was her pussy. She couldn’t remember having a heat this strong before. But then again, Kara was usually right there with her when it came and it never got to this point. She never had to wait this long for her alpha and she hoped she never had to  _ ever  _ again.

About seven minutes later, she heard the front door being opened. She knew Kara was near because she could smell her when she arrived the building and was already at the door when her wife opened it. Lena jumped her as soon as Kara did so, she didn’t even give her time to take the key out of the lock as she started kissing her hungrily.

Kara could taste her wife’s needy tears in their heated kiss and the strong smell of her omega’s arousal was filling her senses and making it hard to think. She picked Lena up and Lena rapidly wrapped her legs around Kara’s hard body, wrapping her arms around her neck as well as they kissed like the world was about to end.

Kara took the key out of the lock and closed the door with her feet, taking her wife back to the living room as Lena kissed all over her neck. Lena covered Kara’s neck with hungry, open mouthed kisses and gentle bites that drove Kara crazy with want. She could feel her cock throb inside her pants as she ached to take her omega right there.

“Lena, baby…” Kara groaned, trying to stop her wife’s assault on her neck. “Wait, love. Wait.”

Lena whimpered as loud as she could. “What do you mean wait? I’ve waited the whole evening!” She cried.

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” Kara said as she wiped her wife’s tears away.

Sure they had had sex since their daughter has been born but it was different. Lena wasn’t in heat and it was slow, passionate love making. If they did it now, on the other hand, it would be rough and wild and Kara was afraid she’d hurt her wife.

Lena growled. “Six months, Kara! It’s been six months since I gave birth to our daughter! Not one, not two, six! I’m more than healed!”

“I know, baby. I know. But this is different, you know that. We haven’t done this since you gave birth and even though you’re healed, I’m still afraid I’m gonna hurt you.” Kara tried to stay calm as she talked to her wife, even though Lena’s pheromones were driving her mad.

“You won’t! I promise you won’t. Please, Kara! I need you! Please, please, breed me!” Lena begged. “I want you to just bend me over and fuck me hard and rough and fuck…” She couldn’t stop dry humping her wife as she spoke, coating Kara in her scent.

At this point, Kara could barely hold back. She reached for her wife’s butt and squeezed it hard as Lena grinded on her. “Lena, I’ll never forgive myself if I hurt.”

“You won’t. You could never hurt me! I want this  _ so bad!  _ Please, Kara! Please, alpha!” She plead, tugging at Kara’s shirt, trying to take it off.

Kara knew her wife was hurting. She knew how bad it ached when an omega was in heat and she knew the only way to make the pain go way was by fucking her. And even though she was afraid of hurting Lena, she couldn’t stand watching her wife cry in pain.

“Ok, baby. Ok, shhh. It’s ok, I’ll fuck you.” She kissed her wife’s cheeks and her lips. “I’m fucking you, love. I’ll make the pain go away.”

These words only made Lena cry even harder, but this time she was crying of happiness. Her alpha was  _ finally  _ going to take her. She clung to Kara and they kissed deeply again. Kara walked to their bedroom as they kissed, and once they got there, she all but threw Lena to the bed. The alpha had finally taken over her and she was all dominant mode on.

Kara got rid of her clothes. She took off her shoes, then she took off her pants and boxers and then her shirt, standing there in nothing but her sports bra. Lena moaned as she stared at her wife’s toned abs and her big hard cock standing straight as an arrow against her lower stomach. Kara was so hot and beautiful, she took Lena’s breath away.

Without thinking twice, Lena crawled to the edge of the bed, until she was face to face to her wife’s cock. Not wasting time, she took the hard dick into her mouth and began to suck on it. Kara growled loudly, grabbing handfuls of her wife’s hair and guiding Lena’s head up and down her dick.

“That’s it, love. Suck it!” Kara encouraged her wife as Lena took and more of her cock in. “Take it, take all of it!”

Lena moaned around the hard shaft, sending delicious vibrations all over Kara’s member. Kara groaned and tightened her grip on Lena’s hair. Lena bobbed her head, taking as much as she could in as she reached to touch her pussy. She couldn’t take it anymore, she needed to relieve the pain.

As soon as Kara saw this, she leaned down to grab her wife’s wrist, pulling her hand away from her aching pussy. “Don’t!” She growled. “That’s  _ my _ pussy! Only  _ I  _ can touch it!”

The display of dominance made Lena whimper, with the big cock still filling up her mouth. Then she felt Kara pulling it out of her mouth and pulling her body up. She reached to take off Lena’s shirt but Lena stopped her, which made Kara growl even louder. The alpha inside her didn’t like to be denied access to her omega’s body.

“Can I keep it?” Lena asked, her voice barely a whisper.

“Why?”

Lena looked embarrassed as she lowered her head, looking down. “I've still got a few pounds to lose…” She said in her smallest voice.

Every time they had sex after their daughter's birth, it was always at night and Lena always made sure to turn off the lights. She was feeling self-conscious about her body and didn’t want to show it to her wife. She was afraid Kara wouldn’t find her attractive anymore if she saw her stretch marks and those few extra pounds on her stomach.

Kara’s face softened immediately. She fought against the beast to stay in control of her body as she cupped her wife’s chin, making Lena face her. She gently stroked Lena’s cheek, looking right into her green eyes. “Lena, listen to me: You are beautiful. So, so beautiful. Every inch of you is perfect, baby. Don’t ever feel ashamed to show yourself to me because to me, you will always be the most beautiful and hottest woman alive.” Kara said with a smile, before kissing her softly.

Kara’s words brought fresh tears to Lena’s eyes. The feeling of being so loved warmed her heart and soul and for a second, she could even forget the burning ache on her pussy as they kissed like they had all the time in the world. Slowly, Kara pulled her shirt up, until she pulled it over her head and arms and off her body. Lena still tried to hide it but Kara grabbed both of her wrists to stop her from doing so.

“You are perfect.” She whispered, staring right into her wife’s eyes.

Lena smiled weakly and finally relaxed. Kara let go of her wrists and lay her on the bed, crawling on top of her. She kissed her wife’s neck, then she kissed down Lena’s cleavage, until she got to the valley between her breast. Kara cupped a breast and sucked on the other, making the little nipple hard.

“Kara, I can’t… wait.” Lena begged.

Kara knew she had to fuck her wife to make the pain go away but at the same time, she wanted to show Lena her love and make her feel beautiful. So she decided to do so, only a little faster then she would have liked. She kissed Lena’s breasts and sucked on her other nipple until it was as hard as its’ twin. Then she kissed down her wife’s body, paying special attention to her stomach. She kissed all over it, licking and sucking on Lena’s flesh.  

And then she got to her pussy. The scent of Lena’s arousal so close to her nose, burned her nostrils and woke up the beast once again. Kara dove right in, licking and sucking her wife’s pussy. Lena screamed when her alpha’s tongue and lips touched her wet folds and her hard clit. She spread her legs as far as they’d go and cupped her own breasts, squeezing them softly as Kara ate her cunt.

“Oooooh, Kara!” Lena moaned as Kara sucked her hard clit while fucking her with two long fingers.

“You taste so fucking good! I can’t get enough!” Kara growled, pulling her fingers out and penetrating Lena with her tongue.

Lena screamed again, gripping the sheets. It felt good, so damn good! But God, she needed more! Only Kara’s cock could end the pain once and for all. Kara knew that as well, and she herself couldn’t wait much longer to bury her cock into her wife’s tight pussy.

“I need you, alpha.” Lena begged, calling to Kara’s beast. She loved how her lovely wife worshiped her body but right now, she really needed her alpha to fuck the shit out of her.

Kara growled, pulling away and flipping Lena over so she was lying on her stomach. She pulled Lena’s hips up, so her ass was up in the air as she pushed her upper body to the mattress with her other hand. The perfect submission position. Lena could have screamed of happiness just for being in that position, submitting to her alpha, ready for Kara to just stick it in.

“Please, please, alpha. Please, breed me! Please!” She begged over and over again.

Kara didn’t make her wife wait any longer. She held her cock and positioned it at Lena’s soaking wet entrance. Pushing in, she buried all of it inside Lena’s hungry pussy, making Lena scream out loud. Finally, she was finally complete again!

Kara grabbed a handful of dark hair, pulling at Lena’s hair as she began fucking hard. Her hips slapped Lena’s butt and the wet sound of her cock going in and out of her wife’s pussy filled the air. “Fuck, yeeeees! This pussy feels so good! So damn good, baby!” Kara groaned.

Lena was a whimpering mess. She kept her head against the mattress and her ass up in the air as her alpha pounded her pussy just like she had been dreaming about all evening. Kara wasn’t being gentle but Lena didn’t want her to. She wanted her wife to fuck her rough and Kara was giving it to her rough. Her beast was calling to Kara’s, her wife’s dominant pheromones making her whole body shake.

“Good girl.” Kara praises, leaning down to bite her wife’s shoulder. “Such a good girl.” She licks the junction of her wife’s shoulder and neck where her mating bite mark is and she bites on it, not hard enough to break skin but hard enough to make Lena shiver.

Kara could feel her wife’s pussy clench and relax and clench and relax again around her dick, massaging it good as she thrusted away. She was fucking Lena fast and hard, making her omega’s body jerk forward with every thrust. Lena could feel every inch of Kara’s cock, every vein on it, and how the tip touched her cervix every time Kara pushed it back in.

“Aaaaaah!” She screamed, tightening her grip on the sheets. “Yeeeees! Pleaseeee, please alpha, please give me your seed!”

Hearing Lena begging, drove Kara even wilder. She held her wife’s neck, pulling her head back as she pounded her impossibly wet pussy. Lena whined and moaned, pushing her ass back to fuck herself on her alpha’s thick cock. She felt Kara tighten her hold on her neck, choking her for a second before letting go. Kara squeezed Lena’s butt with her other hand, slapping it and making Lena scream again.

“You like this, baby?” Kara growled in Lena’s ear as she pulled her wife's body back by the neck.

Lena tried to nodded the best she could. “Yes!”

“You want my seed deep inside this tight little pussy?”

Lena moaned, throwing her head back. “Yes, yes! Please, alpha! Please!”

“Then you have to cum first, baby.” Kara reached down and began rubbing Lena’s hard clit with one hand as she still held her neck with the other, never stopping fucking her.

“Ooooh, oh, Kara!” Lena moaned, grinding on Kara’s fingers as her wife fucked her.

Kara held her wife’s hard little clit between her thumb and index finger, gently pinching it. This made Lena come undone, screaming loud and cumming all over her wife’s cock. Her whole body spasmed violently as a powerful orgasm hit her. Kara held her tight and protectively as she cummed, kissing all over Lena’s sweaty neck.

“Beautiful.” Kara whispered into her ear, making Lena smile as the ache finally started fading away.

Kara continued holding her possessively, making Lena feel loved and protected surrounded by her strong arms. The omega was panting, trying to catch her breath as Kara kissed all over her shoulder and neck. Kara did it until Lena relaxed in her arms and her pussy walls relaxed around her dick.

“Give it to me.” Lena begged in a whisper.

And Kara did.

She pounded her omega’s pussy again. A couple more strokes and she was shooting gushes of seed right into her wife’s womb. Lena whined weakly at the feeling, clinging to Kara as her alpha held her in a loving embrace.

Kara stayed inside as they lay in bed, with Kara holding Lena from behind. She gently stroked her wife’s belly as they lay there, catching their breath and this made Lena feel a little better with her body. Kara never failed to make her feel beautiful and Lena couldn’t thank her enough for that.

“Are you feeling better, baby?” Kara asked her and Lena knew she wasn’t talking about her heat.

“Yes… I, I suppose I was being silly.”

Kara cupped Lena’s cheek, making her wife face her as she stroked Lena’s cheek with her thumb. “No, you were not. There’s nothing silly about it, it’s something that could create a complex and trust me, baby, you have no reason to feel insecure about your body. You’re so beautiful, I wish you could see yourself as I see you.”

Lena smiled weakly, turning around to better face her wife. “Thank you. I love you so much.” She told Kara, kissing her softly.

“You are perfect.” Kara repeated into the kiss.  

And Lena believed her. 


End file.
